


Nature

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon never had much use for nature back on Sateda, and his years as a Runner didn't do much to endear it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



Ronon never had much use for nature back on Sateda, and his years as a Runner didn't do much to endear it to him.

He prefers his runs with Sheppard, prefers the metal and plastic of Atlantis, the complete and utter lack of anything natural about the city. There he can run and not feel like he's being chased, even when he hears Sheppard's footsteps behind him.

The hills on the mainland, they look too much like other hills. He can never shake the feeling that Teyla's voice is masking the sound of pursuit. His end of the conversation consists of grunts and monosyllabic answers to questions he only half pays attention to.

Still, he goes with her every time she asks, goes to visit her people and to trek through the woods on well-worn paths and ones they have to beat down themselves. Time and again he follows her along the river to its source, breaks for lunch in a clearing, lays her down in the grass and loses himself in her.

He begins to see nature as more than a battlefield.


End file.
